


Your love stays

by hallyhally



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Brotherhood, F/M, M/M, Tearjerker, Unrequited Love, With A Twist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 00:13:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15717954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hallyhally/pseuds/hallyhally
Summary: Ongniel as the main. Niel kept a secret from Seongwu, a fatal one. Seongwu knew about someone had been admiring him. Can Seongwu cope without Niel? Is he strong enough?





	Your love stays

**Author's Note:**

> Another drabble about Ongniel. I was in crying mess typing this. Maybe partly because of the cough medication, sets in the mood hahahaha. Ok ok, I was listening to "Nsync I promise you". Well that might make up to the whole crying fest for me. Alright, enough of drabbles for now. Back to editing my sequel to "i, you and we". See you again. Later...
> 
> Sorry for any error in spelling and grammar. Enjoyss

Seongwu was sprinting, heading towards his dorm. Woojin told him Niel was pissed off and left the cafeteria immediately. _This can’t be good,_ whisper Seongwu. He catch his breath before entering the room. Upon entering, Seongwu saw Niel curled up on his bed, facing the wall, tugging to his bolster.

He looked so adorable, like a cat curling up like a ball. Whenever he behaved this way, Seongwu knew Niel was sulking. He also knew Niel will stop sulking once Seongwu coaxed him to talk. Seongwu sat on Niel’s bed, trying to catch his attention but he turned his body, facing the door.

 

**Seongwu:** Baby…. still mad at me? Hmm… let me guess. It’s about Minhyun again, right?

 

**Niel: …….**

**Seongwu:** Very well. If you are not talking, this means we can’t kiss and cuddle….

 

**Niel:** No… I want kiss and cuddle.

 

Niel turned to face Seongwu and shifted his head onto Seongwu’s lap. Seongwu caress his hair, gently.

 

**Seongwu:**  I was waiting for you at the cafeteria, Niel. All of sudden, Sam and the others started to gather around me to snap a picture. I didn’t even realise Minhyun was beside me until it was over.

 

**Niel:** You know Minhyun had been eyeing for you since day one.

 

**Seongwu:** I know, Niel. I realise that. Still I choose you. Only you that have my love. Only you have the whole me. Only you the one stays in my heart. He can hope for me but I am staying with you, Niel.

 

**Niel:** Promise? Pinky swear?

 

**Seongwu:** Pinky swear… No more sulking please. You look ugly (laughing).

 

**Niel:** Hey, you are being mean. Where’s my kiss?

 

At the beginning of the relationship, Niel sulked a lot out of jealousy whenever he sees Seongwu with Minhyun. Seongwu knew Niel was insecure and tolerated the whining that came from him. He’s not angry and kept assuring him because he knows Niel love him as much as he did too.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 

When Seongwu and Niel attended the Christmas party at the campus itself, they unexpectedly won the “Beautiful Couple” title. Their friends, secretly submitted their name and encouraged more people to vote for the couple. It was a boost to the relationship because yes, Niel wanted the whole campus know Seongwu was his.

Seongwu let Niel chose the couple’s outfit. In the end, both were wearing a white shirt and black pants. Niel wore a black blazer while Seongwu wore a white one instead.

 

**Niel:** I chose white for you because you are my angel, Ongie. It suits you well.

 

**Seongwu:** I trust your taste especially when those words comes from you, Niel. Thank you. Well Niellie, you looked exceptionally sexy in that.

 

They flirted throughout the party. It was the best moment for Niel. He was so ecstatic about the win and beaming with pride for the next 3 days. Since the party, Niel has changed from a less possessive to a more confident and much loving one. Still, his radar was always on Seongwu, making sure he was not alone with Minhyun.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------

 

Seongwu realised that Sungwoon had been looking at his and Niel’s direction but he pretended not to notice. The table has always been chaotic during meal time at the cafeteria especially with other nine people. Their group was known to be the noisiest.

Niel had been fussing around Seongwu. He patiently cleaned the mess which Seongwu created when the latter accidentally knocked over his drink. Niel even stood up and bought Seongwu another drink. Finally, Sungwoon spoke.

 

**Sungwoon:** Niel, Seongwu is capable of doing it himself. He’s a grown-ass man and he even survived the days when both of us went camping the other time. You pamper him too much.

 

**Niel:** For your info, I am aware he is capable of doing it himself. But I rather pamper him and make him comfortable. Because he is my Ongie.

 

**Sungwoon:** Suit yourself (stood up and left).

 

Seongwu was quiet throughout their walk to the dorm. Niel sensed that Seongwu was hurt hearing the words from Sungwoon. Niel took his hand and interwined their fingers together. When they reached their room, Seongwu sat quietly on the bed and looked downcast. Niel sat beside him and placed his hand on Seongwu’s thigh.

 

**Niel:** Are you upset, my Ongie?

 

**Seongwu:** Yes….

 

**Niel:** Because of what Sungwoon said?

 

**Seongwu:** Ahuh…..

 

**Niel:** Ongie, every day I count my blessing that you are mine. Allow me to pamper and fuss over you. No one forced me but I choose to. I exist, to love and protect you. Your existence is to complete me and being my strength. I have always love you, Ongie.

 

**Seongwu:** You mean it, whatever you say, baby?

 

**Niel:** With all my heart, love.

 

Seongwu aren’t denying the fact that he love the attention Niel gave to him. He felt safe. He felt loved. He felt special. Niel had been so attentive to his wants and needs, at times he felt like a spoilt rotten kid. If Seongwu could turned back the time, he would love to be Niel’s again. If only.

 

 --------------------------------------------------------------

 

Niel had been frequently sick, lately. He was an active soul who loves to dance and involved in sports. Instead, he got tired easily. He had been skipping class. This time, it got worst. Cold sweats, burning fever and groaning in pain. Seongwu had no choice but called Jisung and Jjaeni for help to drive them to the nearest hospital.

Niel went through a lot of test in the hospital. Seongwu stayed with him. Jisung and Jjaeni left and promised to return the next day. They told Seongwu to call them if any emergency arises. Seongwu paced up and down the room while waiting for the result. He felt helpless, looking at Niel who was sleeping on the hospital bed with tubes attached to him.

Seongwu had called Niel’s mother and informed her that Niel had been admitted to the hospital. Finally, the doctor came into the room. Seongwu didn’t like the expression shown on the doctor’s face.

 

**Doctor:**  I have Daniel’s test results. He had not been continuing his treatment. May I know why?

 

**Seongwu:** I don’t understand. What treatment?

 

**Doctor:** He was diagnosed for acute leukaemia since 5 years ago, as of the record we retrieved. He stopped his treatment since early last year. His body is not responding well to the medication that we gave him. As for now, I can’t say much whether his body can fight through.

 

**Seongwu:** (tears flowed freely) But doctor… you have to do something to help him. Please….. I give you any amount you need to treat him. Please I beg you. You have to save him, please. He’s still young…. and I love him very much.

 

**Doctor:** Like I’ve said, it depends on his body responding to the medication. Otherwise…..

 

**Seongwu:** (on his knees) Please…. I beg you… any amount to save him… please….

 

**Doctor:** Sorry…. (turned around and left)

 

Seongwu cried his heart out. _Oh god, is this a joke?_ His world is spinning. He’s unable to digest what the doctor’s just conveyed. _This can’t be real. It’s just a bad dream._ He continued crying… and crying, curling up on the chair.

 

_Jisung, Niel has a_

_leukaemia. Doctor_

_he might might not …._

 

He looked at Niel. _Niel can’t see me crying. He can’t get worried. I have to be strong for him. He have to have a good rest. He will recover. What if….. it’s true? What should I do? I don’t want him to go. I love him very much. He had promised me, he will be there to protect me always._

Niel is always there to comfort him. This time he had to fend for himself. He positioned his chair by the bedside. He intertwined their fingers while staring down at Niel, hoping that he’ll wake up. In the end, Seongwu feel asleep in his own misery, with his head rested on the bed.

 

\---------------------------------------

 

**Niel:** (trying hard to talk) Ongie…. Ongie….

 

**Seongwu:** (open his eyes and lifted his head) Niellie, don’t move. You are at the hospital. You are not feeling well so I’ve asked Jisung and Jjaeni for help to send us here.

 

**Niel:** Water….

 

 

Seongwu pour some water and helped Niel to sit up. He fed him through the straw. He slowly let Niel lay down again. Seongwu sat on the bed, looking directly at Niel.

 

**Niel:** Ongie… I’m sorry…

 

**Seongwu:** Shhhh…. It’s best you don’t talk, Niel. You need the rest.

 

**Niel:** (hold Seongwu’s hand) I’m sorry I didn’t tell you… I am sick…. I don’t want you to worry.

 

**Seongwu:** You will get well again, Niellie. I know you will. You are strong, baby.

 

**Niel:** You are my strength, Ongie…. You… have been. Can... you get something from the drawer.

 

Seongwu pulled the drawer and found 2 silver bracelets with the initial D&S and S&D engraved on it, separately.

 

**Niel:** Put it on, Ongie. Let … me see it…. I’ve bought it for our first year anniversary.

 

**Seongwu:** In 2 days’ time, we can put it for each other, Niel.

 

**Niel:** I don’t think…. I can… last that long… Ongie… put on … for me…

 

**Seongwu:** (tears flowing) Why… do you have …to say that, Niel. I know you will recover and we….. will play and dance again…. together…

 

**Niel:** (he forced himself to smile) I want… you to promise me…. whatever happen you will go…. get the scholarship…. to New York…. it had been our dream….do it for us… Ongie…. please promise ….me Ongie…

 

**Seongwu:** I…. promise Niel… I promise…. but I want to… go with you… love… I can’t … go alone…

 

**Niel:** Promise me…Ongie… fulfil our dream … for me… for us… I will be … wherever you… are… I will …watched over you… Loving you… have been the… best thing… happen … in my life…. You are … my strength… made me forget… that I am sick…. God must have… created for … me an angel…

 

Seongwu couldn’t hold back his tears. He cried hard on Niel’s arm. Niel tears was flowing non-stop while hugging Seongwu. They have to accept the reality. They have to accept that the clock is ticking, cruelly on them. They stayed on beside each other for the longest they can be.

 

\------------------------------------------

 

Niel’s mother arrived in the morning while Niel was sleeping. She told Seongwu that Niel had told her, he wanted to stop the treatment because he said he was feeling great and healthy again. She didn’t know Niel really mean it. She knew about their relationship and had advised Niel to tell Seongwu the truth.

Their friends came to visit in the afternoon. Seongwu took turns with Niel’s mother to be by his bedside. He left with their friends to return to their dorm to get a shower and packed his clothes, necessities, laptop and charges to bring over to the hospital. His shift will be at night to company Niel.

Jisung make it a point that each of them in the group will rotate and accompanied Niel and Seongwu, every night. Seongwu enlist Jjaeni to help him to apply for absence from classes at the campus’ office. He then leave for the hospital.

 

**Niel:** Ongie… why didn’t … you go home…

 

**Seongwu:** I went back earlier to get my stuffs. Linlin is here too, sleeping on the armchair at the corner. I’m here, Niellie. Get some rest.

 

**Niel:** Ongie…

 

**Seongwu:** Hmmm…

 

**Niel:** Remember… our promise….

 

 -------------------------------------------------

 

**Seongwu:** Oh, you’re awake. Happy anniversary, baby (kissing every part of Niel’s face)

 

**Niel:** Happy…. anni….ver…. sa… ry…. loooove….

 

**Seongwu:** We’ll get past today and more days together, Niellie. I missed us a lot. Oh, Sungwoon is here too.

 

**Sungwoon:** Hi Niel. I… I’m sorry for what I’ve said to you. You’re right… you have every right to pamper him…. I was selfish… please forgive me, Niel.

 

**Niel:** It’s ok… please help …. me to … look after my Ongie… when I’m …. no longer... around…. ok….. I love... Ongie…

 

 

Sungwoon nodded. The three of them burst into tears. They were in crying mess. Later some time, Sungwoon had found refuge on the large armchair and fell asleep. Niel was still awake. Seongwu was lying beside him, sharing a pillow together.

 

**Seongwu:** Why aren’t you sleeping, Niellie? I’ll be here when you’re awake later.

 

**Niel:** Ongie promise….

 

**Seongwu:** I promise Niel, we will go to New York together what come may.

 

**Niel:** Thank you… I love you… very much…. Kiss me… Ongie…

 

Seongwu did what he was just told to. They kissed but Niel weakly responding to it, with tears escaping his eyes. Seongwu pulled away and wiped those tears. He enveloped Niel with a bear hug, lightly.

 

 

**Seongwu:** I love you always, Niellie. More than I love myself. Now, let’s get some rest ok. We’ll sleep together. You sleep first babe.

 

 

Niel nodded his head. Seongwu intertwined their fingers again. Seongwu looked at Niel who are inches away from him, shutting his eyes slowly. All of a sudden… _Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeepppppppp_

Seongwu panicked and got up immediately. He looked towards the heart rate monitor, the wavy lines are gone. He went out from the room and called out to the nurses for help. Sungwoon was wide awake now.

The nurses and a doctor came rushing in. Sungwoon had to pull Seongwu back, who was already on his knee, clasping his hands together. He was wailing and kept on begging to save Niel.

The doctor appeared from behind the curtain, looked at Seongwu, shook his head before mumbling a soft _sorry_ and left with the nurses. Seongwu pounced on Niel who was lifeless on the bed. Hugging him, kissing him, telling him to wake up and calling out his name continuously. Sungwoon unable to stop him.

Sungwoon was trembling himself, trying to update Jisung on the phone. Seongwu knew his effort was futile. He instead went to cradle Niel tightly, tears dripping from his eyes. The doctor came again, this time Sungwoon had to forcefully peeled Seongwu away from Niel.

Sungwoon eventually released his grip on Seongwu who dropped to his knee when the nurses pushed Niel out of the room. Their friends came in time to witness Seongwu’s cries, before he collapsed on the floor.

 

 ------------------------------------------------------------

 

Seongwu got to bid his last goodbye to Niel without presenting any tears. He was calm and composed. _I will be strong Niel. I will make our promise happen._ Their friends kept an eye an on him from then on.  Seongwu had been very quiet, keeping to himself in the dorm room. Everytime he appeared before them with swollen eyes, nobody said anything.

They made sure Seongwu did not fall into any kind of depression and Jisung warned everyone about not mentioning Niel’s name in front of him. Jjaeni and Jisung took turns to ensure Seongwu’s well- being, been taken care of. Sungwoon checked on him every night before going to bed.

Minhyun volunteered to make sure Seongwu attend his classes and company him. Jisung warned him not to do any silly move on Seongwu. Most of the time, Seongwu would politely decline his friends’ invitation to go out, coming up with excuses.

When Seongwu was all alone in his room, he will still dial Niel’s phone number to text or left long voicemail messages. Updating Niel’s about his daily activity. He can’t bear to unregistered the number.

There were times, he wore Niel’s clothes for classes. His friends noticed but prefer to keep mum about it. Seongwu slept with Niel’s plushies, crying into it when the feeling was overwhelming on missing him.

 

 ---------------------------------------------------------

 

Seongwu received a letter from the Dean’s office. He opened it in his room. He read it. His tears of joy flowing like a river. _Niel, we are going to New York. We are going baby. Your love has kept me going._

His friends were overjoyed when he conveyed the news to them. Hwi and Baejin helped Seongwu to pack his things. He gave away some of his belongings. He pack Niel’s stuffs personally. He shipped out a box to Niel’s mother and 2 more boxes to New York which contained Niel’s clothing mostly.

The day Seongwu was leaving for New York, his friends were there with him at the airport. Thanking everyone of them for their morale support throughout his ordeal and hugged them tightly. Lastly, it was Minhyun’s turn.

 

 

**Seongwu:** Minhyun, you have been a great friend. You are always there for me. I can’t thank you enough. Don’t wait for me. I love Niel too much to replace him. He will be forever in my heart. He’s gone but his love have made me through this far. Look around, there is somebody who has been patiently waiting for you to return the love.

 

**Minhyun:** (nodded) I know, Seongwu. Niel had been the one for you. I do know too, who you are referring to (smiling).

 

 -------------------------------------------------------------

 

A new chapter and a new beginning for Seongwu. He settle down quickly at his new single dorm room. Unpacking and arranging his stuffs on the first 3 days of his arrival. Seongwu chatted on their group chat almost every day ever since he arrived in New York.

He updated them with his daily activity or vice versa. He missed them very much. He felt part of him is missing, always. He made a point to go out daily and took photographs which he shared in the chat. He has accustomed being alone by now but memories stayed afresh in his mind.

Seongwu reached the hall for freshmen’s orientation, 15 minutes earlier. He stood at the entrance, anxiously looking into the hall. He saw a number of students have started to mingle, making small talk with the others. He shifted his gaze to the right.

A guy was standing alone, looking outside the large window, talking on his phone. Seongwu was captivated with what he just saw and admiring the guy’s back view. _This can’t be. He has the same long legs. _His T-shirt fit him perfectly on_ his well-built frame. He has the same height. But his hair is blond of the same hairstyle…. Stop! It’s just an illusion. Wake up, Seongwu!_

Seongwu could see his side face clearly now when the guy turned his body to his left. He subconsciously started walking towards the guy with countless of questions in mind. _Is that you? This is impossible. A doppelganger? Eyes, please stop playing tricks on me. This can’t be happening…._

As the blond guy ended his conversation, Seongwu tapped him on the shoulder. The guy turned around, facing Seongwu, smiling.

 

**Guy:** Hi there…

 

**Seongwu:** (mouth agape) Holy shit!!!

 

 -----------------------------------------------------------

_Good morning boys._

_Shall we video_ _chat_

_before you guys_

_attend classes?_

**Jisung:** _Yeah I want to_

_see you’re_ _face._

_It’s been_

_sometime._

 

**Woojin:** _Where’s the_

_others? You_

_boys_ _are slower_

_than a snail._

**Hoonie:** _Here already,_

_wormy._

 

**Minhyun:** _Ready_

 

**Jjaeni:** _Ok ok_

 

**Woon:** _Let’s go_

**Hwi:** _Ready. Baejin_

_with me._

**Linlin:** Wassup

 

                                                      (Seongwu appear                                       

                                                       onscreen)

_Hello boys,_

_meet_ _my Danik_

**All:** _Gasp!_

 

 

 


End file.
